Another Chance
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: So Ed and Al are stuck in our world.. now what? will they live the way it is or will they try to go back to their own world. This is a crossover between FMA and Chrono Crusade. Pairings are EdxWin, OCxAl, RosettexChrono, and many more. So Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: As much as I don't want to admit, I do not own Chrono Crusade. And I felt terribly sad when I wrote this chapter T.T .

I 'm planning on rewriting the story, changing some of the plots and all. It's still the same story, but different.

CHAPTER 1: The Sorrow

Chrono's POV

As I sat, her body clinging into mine, I felt tears staining onto my clothes and the pocket watch ticking consuming her time slowly. I embraced her lightly, feeling her cuddle between my arms. Oh God I love her so much it's criminal! I know I promised her… promised her that I will forever be with her, even if death tries to separate us… but... I'm sorry Rosette. I'm sorry I was a burden to you; if only you had not found me… you would have lived a long healthy normal life… without me taking away your future.

Moments later, I felt her shift a little so that her head is slightly facing the sun-setting horizon. I dare not to gaze at the sun, for it tells me the time she has left in this wretched world. But as I look away I could still feel it, her life draining. Warmth, that is all I could feel… the rays from the sun and… Rosette.

"Oh Chrono!" Rosette sobbed as she buried her head on my chest. "I don't want to die…" I resisted the urge to cry, but failed as fresh tears overflowed from my eyes. Oh God… Why! You have chosen her as Your own, yet you do not free her from our contract, why did you not let her have a second chance? Is it because she contracted with a devil, an enemy? Is that it!?

"I want to live… a little longer… is that so wrong?"

No Rosette, it's not. I wish I could just give you my life. You do not deserve death, you deserve something more, a life of your own without interference. I was about to speak, when Rosette pressed her warm lips against mine.

"Rosette" I mumbled against her lips, as I deepened the kiss. I felt her cup my chicks, as she withdraw and look deep within my crimson eyes with her cerulean once, and smiled a melancholy smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes as she placed her head on my shoulder. I smiled sadly at her before closing my eyes.

Cold, feel cold. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around. Night, it's night already? And then my mind clicked… Rosette! I looked at my left shoulder to see if she's asleep. I gazed at her face, so calm and content, I just want to kiss her, but resisted when I slightly glimpsed at the pocket watch, and then froze. Wha… no…no… it can't be, OH GOD ROSETTE! I held her firmly, burying my face at the crook of her neck, and cry. "You can't be dead." I sobbed and hugged her tightly feeling her cold body. I look above the heavens; anger and despair clouded my eyes along with more tears, and shouted, "Is this Your way of punishing me!" I placed my head on hers, and sobbed as more tears burst in my eyes. Is this Your way of torturing me! You, a merciful God, why do you not show mercy towards me, an outcast, stripped from my rank, shunned by both my kind and the Humans, haunted by many excruciating memories. I cannot overcome this new pain you inflected upon me! Please, I beg You… at least give Rosette a second chance, take my soul if you must, just… give her a… second chance. I hiccupped; closing my eyes shut, though tears still fell freely, and seizes my breathing. I have no reason to be alive in this world, with that I let Rosette's head lay on my shoulder, I grabbed her hand and held it, and then lay my head on hers. I then seize my legions and respiratory systems. As darkness overshadow everything in my mind except one, a blissful memory of Rosette, a small smile crossed my face.

…Rosette we will be together I promise.

Ok, lemme have my little moment … wah! I shouldn't have wrote this chapter, even me, the author, cries over his/her own story… sniff anyway, like I said, I'll be changing the story plots, I'm currently re-writing chapter 2, I'm not even close to finish I keep on stopping mid sentence and say "Gah! I forgot what I was gonna write, aaahhh, I wanna hit someone!!!!" then stop writing and play games, or watch tv, or help my mom with outdoor chores, or work out (flex some muscles), or drawing and listening to music, etc. etc. well, I should stop talking. Any tell me what you think and pleeaase R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade nor Fullmetal Alchemist. What a bummer...

**Chapter 2: Confession and Realization**

New York Magdalene Order 1929

Azmaria's POV:

I sat at the office of my great Mother Superior, waiting patiently for any news or sign of our two most beloved members of the Order. (use common sense people) As expected, my patience grew thinner as minutes pass by, looking at Sister Kate who appears to be waiting patiently for something. I sighed, slightly irritated by the silence, that is untill a phone rang. I nearly jumped 10 feet off the floor.

"Hello? This is Sister Kate speaking" I recovered from my shock and stared at Sister Kate with a hopefull look. "What?" Sister Kate gasped, her terrified look migrated to mine, as I gave her the same look. I was scared, it must be rather important and shocking news to make great sister gasped like she've seen a ghost, It didn't feel weird being scared. Sister Kate glanced at my direction and gave me a sad expression, as if someone have died.. wait, died. I gasped, knowing exactly what's happening and why Sister Kate looked at me like that. I couldn't help myself as I cry, the pounding within my chest grew as more tears flow. My tears blinded my vission as I struggled to wipe it off my eyes. I finally noticed that the whole room just grew quite, and I didn't noticed Sister Kate staring at me.

"I guess... the stranger found _them"_ I wiped the last tears from my eyes as I glanced at Sister Kate who seemed calm, but I knew that deep within her she's crying. Sister Kate merely nodded. The eery silence grew heavier as the seconds turn into minutes, that is untill the Sister broke the chain of silence with her loud and violent cough. I immediatly stood and rush to her side, lightly pounding her back. The Sister hunched forward, trying to stop her violent cough. Suddenly, red liquid substance spurt from her mouth and I immediatly figured it was blood. I was shocked and scared at the same time, if she coughed up blood, does that mean she's been coughing violently before? How could we not have paid any close attention to Sister Kate's HEALTH! I mentally screamed in my head.

"Sister Kate..." I was about to ask, but the Sister held her hand to stop me and then sat straight and wipe the blood from her mouth with her white handerchief.

"I've had this sickness for over a year now, I never told anyone about this, not even our former Father Remington..." The Sister then gaze at the eyes of the silver haired child, silently telling her to not worry about her and that she will be fine. The timid child nodded and stood infront of the Sister's work desk, she then continued, "I was able to suppress this by drinking tea for so long, no one really noticed. During the disapperance of Sister Rosette and the Devil Chrono, their disapperance stricken me with grief that I stop drinking tea. I believe it was my fault they disappeared and now that they're dead..." I gaze at the Sister with understanding eyes, that I too cried a long with her. I never seen her like this, and now she's blaming herself for the death of the two. I always belive that it was my fault, but now I understood that the fault was no one to take, but Aion. I slowly walk around the desk and to the weeping Sister, taking her hand and slightly squeeze it. She look up to me, face tear stricken, and then wiped her eyes with another clean handerchief. (don't ask how many she has) I then hugged her lightly and walked slowly to one of the couches. We said nothing to each and enjoyed the silence that engulf the room, but the silence was once again broken by Sister Kate clearing her throat.

"Azmaria?' I turned to gaze at the Sister with curious eyes. "Would you please get Sister Anna, Sister Mary, and Sister Clare?" I nodded a yes and left the room to fetch the three unbreakable nuns.

I escorted the three sisters to our Mother Superior's office, opening the door for them as they entered silently; they then dressed, side by side, each other in front of the Sister's presence. I closed the door behind me and sit on the couch that Father Remington usually sat, I then turned my head to watch the four nuns talk.

"I summoned you three here to retrive Sister Rosette and the Devil Chrono." The Sister had to stop talking, for the trio gave a slight squeel of delight that they will finally see our lost friends. I merely look away, afraid that if they see my eyes.. it would ruin their moment completly. The Sister raised her had to stop the squeeling nuns and continued "They are located at the country side in Michican near the Seventh Bell orphanage. The man who called already sent his friend yesterday to guide you, he will arrive in the Order in approxamitely 15 minutes. I suggest you should take this time and prepare for the upcomming trip. Azmaria?" Again, I look at the Sister with curious eyes, trying to hide my sadness from the trio who are staring at me. "I want you to go along with them." The Sister smiled as I nodded " Yay.. I get to see Rosette and Chrono atlas!" I tried to hide my sadness with my excited squeel, but the sisters was no fools. I sighed, they could read me like a book.

"Azmaria, is something the matter?" The good Sister Clare asked me with worried eyes. I nodded and said, "I'm fine, I'm finally going to see Rosette and Chrono after all. I can't wait." I smiled sadly and looked away.

"Sister Kate, may I ask a question?" The energetic Sister Mary asked.

"Of course."

"Why do we need to go all the way to Michigan if Rosette and Chrono can just come here all by themselves?" This caught the other two nun's attention. I tried to held the tears back, but failed. I sniffed and sobbed, catching the eyes of the four nuns. "Did something happened? Are they alright?" The redhead Sister Anna asked, a slight worry in her voice.

The head Sister closed her eyes and remained silent, looking at me, and then sighed. "Rosette and Chrono... are dead." There was a loud gasp, the three nuns looked at the nun in disbelief, their mouth hang open.

_TBC_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so yeah, I'm done with chapter 2. hope you like it, and flames are always welcome... bring it on, I can take it. If this is short, I'll TRY to make the next chapter longer. Oh yeah.. the next chapter's gonna be set in Munich, Germany so be prepared for a crossover.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I do not owe Fullmetal Alchemist NOR Chrono Crusade.

**Chapter 3: Drunk and Imprisonment**

Munich, Germany 1929

A knock broke the silence within the room of the former Alchemist as he groaned and rose from his slumber. He straighted his back as he rose to his feet, scratching his golden scalp and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Brother, wake up, it's past noon already." The door spoke, (guess who?) a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'..." Edward Elric groaned again as he stretched his tired muscles and cracked his aching spine and neck. He made his way to his door, stepping on dirty laundry on his floor and drunkenly bumped on his wall. He cursed and hissed in pain as he masssaged his temples to get rid of his hell wracking head-ache and slowly opened his door to face his beloved younger brother.

Alphonse Elric sighed when he glanced at Ed's current state. "Brother, please don't tell me you were drinking _again_ last night."it was a very stupid question, he knew the answer clearly but he wanted to hear it from his ill brother, who merely snorted at him for asking such rediculous question.

"What do you think." Edward simply stated as he leaned against his door frame and crossed his arms together, staring at his younger brother with tired and irritated golden eyes.

Alphonse sighed again and stared at his brother with concern eyes, "You really need to stop brother, you know what alchohol can do to a person who abused it." He urged his older brother. Ed blankly stared at Al, seemingly not caring what he said.

"Brother..." Al warned as he balled his hands into a fist, ready to punch his brother in the face,"... please, stop being so nostalgic and start looking at the future. This is our home and we should go on with our lives wether we like it or not. You said this yourself, brother, so why are you doing this?" Al said through gritted teeth, trying his best to keep himself from hurting his brother.

Ed sighed and closed his eyes. He remained silent for a while, untill he placed his hands on Al's shoulders and sighed again, "I know Al.. I know. It's just that... I missed... _our world_."

Al frowned, knowing exactly what he ment by "our world". It wasn't Amestris or Risembool he was missing, but a person, a close friend, the woman whom he had fallen in love with for a very, very long time. Yes... the great Fullmetal Alchemist is yearning for his beeloved mechanic, Winry Rockbell.

"Brother..." Al mumbled as he relaxed his hands, not knowing that his knuckles turned white for keeping his fist together for a long time. "I understand brother... but please, you should stop drinking, you're just hurting yourself..." Al was pointing at Ed's head, trying to make his point on what he said to him, " And if Winry knew what you were doing, she too would be hurt on what you have become.." Al suddenly chuckled, ".. and maybe she might give you something much more than just a hang-over." Ed slightly chucked at this, but suddenly shivered as he imagined Winry and her deadly wrench.

"Aw right, Al... I'll _try_ to stop drinking.' Ed smirked at his little brother, earning him a light punch on his flesh shoulder. Alchohol can be pretty damn addicting.

"You better, or else I'll have to make you work for the Nazis." Al jokingly threatened his brother, as he too receive a light punch on the shoulder.

"As if.." Ed snorted, "I'll never work for those lowlifes." The two Brothers laughed and punched each other's shoulder. A knock suddenly emmerged from the front door of their apartment, killing their joyful moment. Ed grumbled as he lazily walked to the front door and opened it. wd growled at the sight before him, "What do you want?"

A man with neatly trimmed blonde hair emmerged from the door. His dark brown military outfit and cold blue eyes brought forth somewhat like a murderous feeling. He's left arm held the red arm band with the crooked swastika on the middle.

_' A Schutzstaffel'_ Edward once again growled and spat at the SS Officer. "What do you want Nazi?"

The SS officer merely glared with cold eyes, "Are you Edward Elric?"

Edward glared at the Nazi with burning hatred and spatted at the Nazi, who's face scrunched up into anger, "I don't know. Why do you care..."

"In the name of Fuhrer Adolf Hitler, you are under arrest for giving shelter to an inferior human being."

The elder Elric stared at the Nazi in disbelief and then snorted and laughed, "That's stupid, can you PLEASE leave already, I don't want a Nazi, such as yourself, stepping on my carpet and getting it all dirty." Ed stopped laughing when the Nazi growled and turned red, probably from anger."This is no laughing matter, Mr. Elric, I am serious and if you do not oblige.. I might have to use force."

Edward stared at the Nazi, "I don't get down so easily and What the hell?! Why do I have to go to prison for giving shelter to this _inferior human-being _and what the hell do you mean by that!?" Ed demanded answers, you can't just force people to go to prison to something that stupid.

"Have you listen not to the Fuhrer. This pests: the damned Jews, the outcasts Romas, the metally and physically handicapped, and the filthy Africans and Asians are the _Inferior Human-Beings_ who steal our money and pride untill there is nothing left for us Germans. They're just a race of Parasites and they are tainting our homeland and the Aryan Race,!" The Nazi shouted in rage. Ed glared at the Nazi with shocking and angry eyes, "Fucking Nazi, since WHEN the hell did the Government approved a law to NOT give this _inferior human-beings_ shelter!?"

The Nazi slightly shook but his face remained as it is, hard and cold, "Mr. Elric, In the name of Adolf Hitler, I order you and your brother to step out of your apartment!"

"You have no right to forcefully put me to prison for something as stupid as that! And the hell with Hitler, his in the fuckin' prison!" Edward yelled as he slammed his door in front of the Nazi and huffed his way to his Kitchen. Al had already prepared breakfast for Ed when he had a 'friendly' Conversation with a brainwashed Police Officer. Suddenly, 3 shots were heard from the living. Ed and Al rushed to where the shots was fired and what they faced suprised them, the enraged Nazi pointed his gun at Ed. "Both of you don't move!" The Nazi ordered and the two obliged, "Now, come here and walk towards that car behind me. If you two try to run, I WILL shoot you." Ed slowly walked towards the Nazi, and swiftly knocked the gun from the Nazi's hand and then punch him on his stomach. The Nazi, suprised by this sudden assault, gasped for air, he then reached for his second gun hidden on his back, but was cut short when Ed kicked his sides. He flew to the right, knocking a few vases on his way. Al rushed to were the Nazi lay, and pinned him deeper on the floor. He then grabbed the closest rope and quickly bind his hand and feet together. Al stood up facing his brother who eyed the pinned Nazi on the floor, and spoke, his voice shaking with fear. "B-bother, w-what are we going to do with him?"

Ed scratched his head and closed his eyes in concentration, "I don't know.." He then grinned, and evil grin, "We can throw him at the dumpster or at the river."

"Ed!" Al yelled at his grinning Brother, _he wouldn't do that... would he?_

"I'm just kidding hahaha-" Ed's laughter was cut short by a gun shot and a sharp pain on his left shoulder.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he rushed to his brother's side. Ed gripped his left shoulder painfully, trying to stop the blood flowing from his gun wound. He hissed in pain and eyed angrily at... another Nazi. The Nazi glared calmly at Ed and then switched his head to face his fallen comrade, " Aleo, are you alright?" The Nazi's husky voice woken the fallen Nazi, as he groaned and struggled to get up. "Yeah, those damn brothers tied me up like a roasted pig." Aleo shifted his position, as he tried to grab the knot that was between his hand, he then groaned in defeat and eyed at his comrade, "You better help me after your done with those two, Kaiser." The Nazi named Kaiser nodded and then walked cautiously to the two brothers. Edward grabbed his brother's arm and then whispered to his ear, "Al, get away from here, I'll try to distract the two." Al looked at his brother in disbelief, "No Brother, I won't leave you!"

Kaiser gazed at the two brothers, his legs stomped noislessly on the floor, and swang his right hand behind Al's neck, knocking him unconscious on the floor. "AL!" Ed screamed, he stood raising his metal right arm to punch the dark haired man. Kaiser easily dodged his attacked and swifly came to Ed's back. He then quickly hit his back neck hard, knocking Ed to the floor unconscious.

_TBC_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I promised you all a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay.. I'm done with Chapter 4, NOW ONTO CHAPTER 5!

Declaimer: As Always, I DO NOT OWN FMA OR CHRONO CRUSADE.. damn.

AGB2121: Well folks, I'm still chained by my assistant writer of this story.

LA Woman 901: (slaps paper at AGB2121's face) START WRITING!

AGB2121: Hey! waych it! or else i'm gonna put sanitizer down to your boobs!

LA Woman 901: (gasp) No you wouldn't?

AGB2121: Yep, i will (waves sanitizer around)

LA Woman 901: ... Crap

**Chapter 4: "Alchmisten" and the Escort**

Thunder roared and rain penetrating noisily on the roof of the Magdalene Order, a melancholy silver-haired child solemnly prepared her clothing on a suitcase. She sniff softly and wipe her tear-stricken eyes gently, as she stood and exited her room to bid farewell to the Head Nun at her office. Azmaria wander slowly through the massive hallway, passing by the opened doors of the rooms- that belonged to the Red, Blonde, and Brunette nuns- to check if they are ready for their departure to retrieve the bodies of the infamous blonde nun and the purple-headed Devil.

As she came to a stop in front of the Head Sister's office, she heard mumbles of foreign language coming from the room. Curious as a cat, she gently place her right ear on the door and listen closely to the foreign conversation.

_"Oberst Baron von Austerlite ... Haben Sie erfasst die beiden Alchimisten?" _Came from Sister Kate. Azmaria gasp in surprise, for she did not know the good sister could speak a language other than English. There was a long silence followed by the Sister giggling, and then a reply from the nun to the receiver.

_"Hahahaha ... Ja ..."_ Again there was another silence, but this time it was a bit longer than the last.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

The Great Sister broke the chain of silence with a sigh, and said something to the receiver that made Azmaria's eyes swell with tears once again.

_"Sind Sie positive, dass die beiden Alchimisten können wirklich die Rosette Christopher zurück zu den Lebenden?"_

_"..."_

_"hahahahaha..._ _So viel wie ich wirklich verachte alle Teufel, Chrono war eine Ausnahme. Jetzt sagen Sie mir, wird sie oder wird sie nicht bringen die beiden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken? " _

The name of the two most beloved friends of Azmaria, brought a violent pounding in her chest and silently scream to let the pain subside. A few moments passed as she placed her ear on the door once again, but sadly the conversation was put to an end with Sister Kate sighing and and a long speech _"Ich möchte nicht, dass ein anderes Lebewesen geopfert werden ... Nun, es war eine Freude, zu Ihnen zu sprechen Austerlite Oberst, ich hoffe, wir werden wieder treffen. Abschied nehmen und große Sorgfalt der beiden Alchimisten .. Ich bin sicher, dass sie schrecklich vermisst ihre Heimat." _And then a metal coliding with another metal. Though Azmaria may not understand what Sister Kate was talking about, or what language she spoke a few minutes ago, she knew it must be very important and it involved Rosette, Chrono and this "Alchimisten". She noted to herself to go to the Library later and check what "Alchimisten" mean.

After the whole eavesdropping, Azmaria slowly stood and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a reply from the Nun. "Ah.. Azmaria, are the nuns prepared for the departure?" Azmaria nodded and mumbled "yes ma'am". Sister Kate smiled at the timid child and added,"It's going to be a long trip, are you prepared as well?" Azmaria again nodded an approval and then looked at Sister Kate with guilty eyes.

"I came to say goodbye, for while... but..." Azmaria look away from the gaze of the Head Sister and continued, "I overheard you talking in a foreign language on the phone... I do not know what you were talking about or what language you were speaking... but.. I believe it has something to do with Chrono and Rosette right?" Sister Kate cleared her throat, causing the child to look back at the nun, and then smiled.

"yes.. you are correct."

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped, I was about to leave.. but I couldn't.. I couldn't when you were talking about Rosette and Chrono... I just couldn't... I know it's not my business to know, but..." Azmaria's head slowly drop as tears fall from her eyes, her body shook as more sobs and whimper wrecked the girl. Azmaria was then envelope into a tight embrace by the nun, who's face resembles that of a mother who nursed her daughter back to health.

"ssshhhh.. Azmaria, it's all right.. shhh don't cry now... I'll tell you everything when the time comes.. I promise." Sister Kate smiled as she petted Azmaria's long silver hair and placed her right chick on top of her head.

A comforting silence engulfed the room, but was erupted by a knock coming from the door. Sister Kate sighed and release the girl from her embrace and return to her seat. Azmaria flowed suit and sat on one of the couches. Sister Kate cleared hear throat, followed by a "come in" command. The door slowly opened and came in the trio nuns, suitcases at hand (as well as Azmaria's suitcase), and came forward stopping two arms length apart from the Head Nun's Desk. Sister Kate watched as the three nuns line themselves horizontally, and the trio giving their full attention to the Head Nun. Mother Superior cleared her throat and with a calm, yet demanding, voice she briefly explain to them their short mission and how to transport the two bodies here in the Order.

15 minutes later, the escort came with a booming appearance. Even the Sister Kate didn't expect a country folk, such as the one in front of them, to wear something so... unexplainable. The man, the five think, was roughly about six feet four inches. He had a long blonde hair tied to a high ponytail, and his eyes reflected that of a ruby gem. The three nuns- Anna, Mary, and Clare- drooled as they look at his beautiful, slightly tan face and his perfectly sculpted body covered by the thick layer of coating. This coating, to their disappointment and yet appealing, was a white sleeveless top (that was sticking onto his well-sculpted upper body), black straps going from his left shoulder to his right waist and back again from his back , and a thick navy blue cargo pants with black hiking boots. He had a colt 45 hidden on his gun pouch to his right hip, and a dagger pouch, with a dagger, attached to the strap on his left shoulder. The man walked slowly to the Head Nun while looking around his surroundings, then his gaze fell to the nun in front of him... with a smirk, he calmly introduced himself with his velvet voice, "Hello, My name is William, William Walker. I came to escort someone from this Order to the two in Michigan."

Sister Kate, eyes still wide, cleared her throat and then replied, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Walker, My name is Sister Kate. those four over there.." the Sister gestured at the quads, who are sitting- the trio still ogling at the man- on the couches and then continued, "... are the members of the Order who you are to escort safely to the objective."

"I see..." the man named William, a smirk still plastered on his face, walked towards the four and greeted them the same way he greeted himself to the Head Sister. "Good Afternoon ladies, my name is William Walker and I'll be your escort, and protector, for the next four days." William proudly puffed his chest, and slightly flexed his toned muscles as the trio blushed dangerously at him.

Azmaria suddenly popped from her seat and exclaimed in shock, "Four days!?" realizing how she yelled at the man, she quickly apologizes and repeatedly bowed at him in apology. The man laughed at the child in humor and patted her on her head.

"Yes, four days, kid. it takes at least 14 hours to get there, but with the upcoming traffic and occasional visit to gas stations, it will take us at least... two days to get there and two days to come back. Besides, i hate driving when it's close to midnight." William patted the child on the head once again and walk swiftly to the Head Nun. "So.. when are we leaving?" William asked as he leaned forward to the Head Nun's desk.

"When those four are ready." The Head Nun gaze at the four girls (the trio still in happy-with-William land), and then back again to William. "I trust you will bring them back safely?"

William patted his chest in pride and grin at the Head Nun, "Who do you take me for, I am William, ace of the ace Devil Exterminator." then with a wink, the Head Nun nearly fainted.

With a goodbye from the Head Sister and a smirk from William to the four, they drove away from Order with a William's black 1929 Ford Seddan Classic.

_**TBC **_

Ok.. I'm DONE with CHAPTER 4... sigh next is chapter 5. so what do you think? was it bad or good? Oh yeah, I'm not gonna translate the german conversation with Sister Kate and someone, it's gonna ruin all the mystery lmao,... I'm not telling you who he is, where he is, or what's his involvement... all I have to tell you is... read and find out )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Promise**

_Risembool, Amestris 1914_

_As I lay on the grassy hills of Risembool, caring not what the world would shove at me, I sigh, a content sigh, as I stretched both my full flesh pair of arms and let it fall to my sides. I smile as my younger brother chased the weary old dog Den, whose tail wags happily and his tongue sticking out from his mussel. This brought somewhat a joyous atmosphere around me, but something feels off, as if I'm missing something... or someone. My view of the endless sky were roofed by a lock of blonde hair and beautiful ocean eyes, eyes that bore through mine as it lit the wildfire within me. she smile at me as she place a chaste kiss on my lips, and then lay next to my right. Overcome by lust, I immediately snake my arms around her pulling her body closer to mine and intimately nuzzle the crook of her neck, mumbling her name is passion,"Winry..." and then slowly tortured her by trailing kisses down from her neck to her chin, earning myself a moan of pleasure from her. This somewhat triggered something within me as I hungry capture her lips into mine, and we compete one another for dominance in our heated kiss. She roughly grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled me even closer to her body, trying to deepen our kiss... I pulled away, trying to catch my breath as I lay my head between her breast. Winry slowly combed my hair with her finger. I grin at her and mouth those three little words that took me years to finally have the guts to say it to her..._

_"I Love You..."_

Edward Elric suddenly jolt awake from his slumber when cold water rudely splashed his face. His face immediately knotted into anger as he instantly pursued his culprit only to find that he is trapped in a dark room. The room had concrete walls that seem rather impossible to break, and small barred door and a small window that lead to the outside world. One problem is that Ed's room is located four stories high.

"Looks like sleeping beauty's finally up." An ominous man with long black hair tied to a low pony tail and golden eyes gaze at Ed with a smirk. He wore a dark brown-green military outfit and black military boots, on his left arm reside the red arm band with the black crooked swastika in the middle, and on his right hand wielded a rifle.

"KIMBLY!" Ed stared at the man in disbelief, who look at Ed in confusion.

"tch.. I think you mistaken me from someone else, The name's Eberhard Shwartz and WOAH THERE!" Ed rammed into the barred door, making Eberhard back away from the door. Ed grabbed on of the bars and yelled, "Where the hell's AL!?"

Eberhard smirk at Ed and cooly stated, "Relax pal, he's alright, I think you should wait and LAY DOWN FOR A WHILE." With a grunt, Eberhard harshly slammed the swivel, passing between the two bars, on Ed's wounded left shoulder. The impact caused Ed to tumble backwards and fall to his knees. He then gritted his teeth and tightly closed his eyes as the agony on his left shoulder became unbearable. Enjoying his previous action, Eberhard opened the bar door and then closed it behind him. He slowly saunter toward Ed, who is now hunched forward his metallic arm gripping his wounded shoulder, and then hastily kicked him square on the stomach. Ed fell on his back, gasping for air, as Eberhard continuously stomped and kick Ed. Moments passed and the grunts and groans passed, Eberhard left the cell.. along with the severely injured Edward who lay in conscious on the floor.

As the barred door closed behind the smirking Nazi, he then came face to face with an officer who outranked him. "Lieutenant Shwartz, what have you done to the elder Elric?"

The officer had trimmed blonde hair and an officer cap on, slightly hiding his blue eyes. He wore a dark blue-gray service outfit with black boots. On the right side of his black belt reside a model B semi-auto pistol. And then the infamous Nazi armband on his left shoulder.

Eberhard shrugged his shoulders and grin at the officer, "Nothing really serious, Lieutenant Colonel Bischof, I was just teaching him a lesson or two." The Lt. Colonel walked passed the Lieutenant and eyed the conscious, and extremely injured blonde on the floor of his prison. Bischof swiftly face Eberhard and then roared angrily at the lesser officer.

"What have you done! Look at him, his injuries are severe and he may die from it!"

Eberhard closed his eyes and scratch the back of his neck, mouth still in it's evil grin, "What's so important about him, he made out with a gypsy."

"It is non of your business, bring him to the infirmary immediately and tell the doctor to treat his wounds quickly. It's an order Lieutenant!" Bischof's booming voice echoed to the dark halls, making the lesser officer erect his position and saluted at his superior. Grumbles escape from Eberhard's mouth as he unlock the barred doors. He attempted to scoop Ed, who is now unconscious, over his shoulders, but with the abundant weight from his metallic limbs he roughly dropped Ed on the floor. He rethink about dragging his body, knowing he'll be in even more trouble. With one final grumble, Eberhard scoop Ed over his shoulders again, locking his knees and bringing his own body up in a stand. He panted and huffed as he dragged his feet towards the barred door and then stop in front of his superior, "Aren't you going to help me?"

"No, you have inflected this upon Edward so this is PART of your punishment, the rest will be up to the Colonel." With his cold glare upon his subordinate, The Lt. Colonel raised his right arm and brought his index finger in a horizontal position, pointing at the direction to his right.

_'Great... I'm seriously in trouble, oh well' _Eberhard smirked at his superior, hiding his anger, and then sighed as he look at the long hallway that lead to the infirmary. "Damn..."

Alphonse Elric slowly open his eyes, coming face to face with a dirty, cracked wall. He moaned as he arouse, he tumbled slightly but regained his balance and stood erect. He stretched his arms upward and then rub the back of his neck. "Ow.. where am I?" Alphonse walked around his prison cell, exploring his surroundings and such. He then saw a Prison guard on the other side of the barred door facing at his direction with, no surprise to Al, a crooked swastika armband on his left shoulder. He was huge, with his puffed chest and large legs, he would equal to Major Armstong's body physique, and maybe his strength. His stance was at a parade rest, with legs apart slightly and hands gripping each other on his back. His movement was very still, except with his chest moving. And his unusual colored spiky hair, he looked quite intimidating. His red orbs glared at him, the same way Scar glared at Edward when he attempted to kill Ed.

Al gulped and, with shaky voice, asked, "umm.. Where's my brother, is he alright." The man remained silent. Al asked again, and the man still refuse to answer, or talk to him. Alphonse sighed leaning against one of the walls and let his body slide down to a sitting position on the floor. He close his eyes and wonder if Ed is alright. Well.. he knows he'll be alright, he's hard to kill after all. And then his thoughts wandered to Winry Rockbell and the promise he made to her.

_It was already 1 am in the morning, Alphonse, dead tired from all the research he did on human transmutation and Alchemy, descend upwards on the stair leading to the rooms of Winry, His, and the still vacant room that belong to his brother. As Al made his way to his room at the very end of the hall, he saw that Winry's room is still lit with light. Alphonse, who is very curious, slowly open the door of Winry's room. He poke his head inside and whispered, "Winry... are you alright?"... No response. Now Curiosity turn into a slight panic as he fully open the door and went inside. He then saw that the door that lead to her bathroom was open and there was a gagging sound and something colliding a deep puddle of water. He poke his head inside the bathroom only to withdraw back when the strong smell of vomit hit. He gulped and with a determine look, open the door and fully went inside. Now the smell is unbearable, but took pride in attempting to help his sick friend who is now hunched on the floor. Winry, her blonde hair now plastered all over her face, sat on the floor. Her breathing was heavy and her face look tired. Alphonse slowly walk and kneeled beside her, rubbing her back. _

_"Are you alright Winry?"_

_"mm hmm." Winry nodded as he look up to face Alphonse. "Yeah, I think it's something I ate during dinner, but Al.. don't worry, I'm fine." Winry smiled weakly at the worried Al as she stood up, her legs shaking slightly._

_"... Are you sure? Do you want me to help you clean up?" Al offered, helping Winry to her feet. _

_"Yes and thanks Al, but I'll clean myself up." _

_"Alright then... just call me if you need anything, kay?" _

_"ok." Al exited the bathroom and close the door behind him. He was about to leave when he heard sobs coming from the other side of the door where Winry. He placed his right ear on the door._

_Winry's POV_

_As Al left the bathroom, I waited a for two minutes, just to make sure he's gone, and cried. I cried like there's no tomorrow, I haven't cried like this since Ed disappeared. I placed my right hand on my stomach. I knew, ever since that night when Ed and I were together... alone, since the day he left after that night, and since the day he disappeared, that in a few months my life would change. If Ed were to come back, will he leave me.. again... if he finds out? Will he reject what we did that night? I cried even more as the thoughts of rejection and being alone consume my mind. Oh God I can't believe... "I'm Pregnant.." I said out loud, loud enough for me to hear it myself. Oh Ed... please forgive me. _

_End of POV_

_Al backed away from the door, shocked.. VERY shocked. Winry? Pregnant? He sure didn't expect that. Al exited Winry's room and went to his. He lay on his bed, all the thoughts of sleep gone. He just lay there thinking, "... wow, Winry's pregnant. YES, I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! well, not a real uncle, but a friend uncle...hmmmm.. who's the father?".. ok that was a bad thought, because he spent the whole night thinking about it.. which screwed his plan to sleep. He "woke up" around 7 am to prepare breakfast, Pinako already in the kitchen making scrambled eggs. _

_"Good Morning Granny." Al smiled, as he went to one of the compartments and took out recipes and utensils to make pancakes._

_"Morning Al, how's your night?" _

_"It was fine... I saw Winry in the bathroom last night, puking. Was she like this before?" Al ask, stopping whatever he was doing and look down to Pinako._

_"... yeah." Pinako said, not taking her eyes off the scrambled eggs._

_"What!?" Al dropped the eggs he was holding and look directly at Pinako in disbelief._

_"Before you and your brother left on that cursed journey, before he disappeared, Ed and Winry... talked." Pinako said, avoiding some very inappropriate words, she wasn't ready to give Al some small lecture about sex... yet._

_'What do you mean 'talked'?" Al raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_"How old you are Al?"_

_"15" Al answered quickly_

_"Well.. they 'talked' for hours, actually It lasted all night." _

_Then it hit him hard, and his face became as red as Ed's red jacket. He swiftly turn his body at the opposite direction of Pinako, embarrassed to know about Ed and Winry's intimate moment. This lasted a few minutes when Winry descend down the stairs, face full of exhaustion. Al quickly came to Winry's side. "Are you ok Winry?" _

_"Yeah, I had a rough night." Once downstairs, Winry took a sit in one of the couches._

_"Winry, I made some mint tea for you. It's on the table if you need it." Pinako called from the kitchen._

_"Thanks granny." Winry attempted to go and grab the tea but Al prevented her from doing so._

_"I'll get it for you." He smile at Winry and went to get the tea and Winry closed her eyes for a moment. Al came back and gave Winry her tea and then slowly sat down beside her. He watch her drink the tea slowly and cautiously, and then look away. _

_"Al, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Al quickly gaze at Winry, who is now looking at the floor with a sad expression. _

_"no.. no, it's ok."_

_"No it's not, you're Ed's brother... you have the right to know." _

_They both fell silent for a moment when Al whispered something, "I'll bring him back."_

_"What?" Winry stare at the boy beside him_

_"I promise, I'll bring brother back and we'll all be together again." Winry smile at the boy facing the floor. Al raise his head and look at Winry with a determine look, " And I promise that your child will see it's father whole... and alive." Winry sadly smile at Al and mouthed a 'thank you'._

"Bring the boy here." Al's thought were disrupted when a commanding voice ordered his prison guard.

The Nazi nodded, "Yes Sir." and opened the barred door, he then motioned Al to exit the cell. Al obliged and walked pass the giant, he then stop in front of an officer. The officer is around his mid 40's with short strawberry blonde hair and neatly comb facial hair, which is a beard and a mustache. He wore a service military outfit with an sabre attached to his belt. He had a gentle and wise expression, with a smile that is truly unfit for a heartless Nazi.

"My name is Colonel Baron von Austerlite. It is very nice to finally meet a son of my dear friend Hohenheim." Austerlite held his hand in front of Al.

Al look at him and then his hand and back again to his hazel eyes. With shaky hands, he and Austerlite shook hands. "It's um.. nice to meet you too." Austerlite flashed Al the most gentle and wide smile he had ever seen.

"Well then my boy, follow me and I shall lead you to your brother in the Infirmary."

"Infirmary? What happened to him!?" Al yelled at the man in front of him, who's happy face drop into a frown.

"Calm down Alphonse, He is alright."

"Tell me what happened to him!?"

"One of my men brutally abused him, but do not worry.. I have punished him for his deeds, you won't be seeing the abuser for a while." With a gentle smile from the Colonel, they walk in silence to the Infirmary.

**TBC**

Ok.. I take back what I said about this beeing long... I might be able to write something far more longer than this in the future. so, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Done with chapter 6, Happy reading and hope you'll enjoy it.

I DO NOT own ANY FMA of CC characters, only the OCs

**Chapter 6: A Son's hatred and a Mother's faith**

_Dublith, Amestris_

_Year: 1919_

_Two blondes, one an adult and the other a child, walk along the white sandy grains of the Dublith beach. The sun was setting, spilling it's mighty rays on the clouds and the sky, and painting them with many shades of reds and a few dark blues. The older blonde, grasping the child's hand, halted just to see the view of the sun setting beyond the horizon. She sighed as memories of a blonde man taking her hand and run along the coasts of the beach until the soft, wet sand captured his left automail leg. He yelped as he fall to his back, bringing along the blonde girl with him. The woman laughed on top of the man's chest, and the man laugh along with her. They then look at each others eyes and, inches by inches, brought their faces together with a kiss. The blonde woman smiled sadly letting his gaze fall to the island across the lake. _

_Yauk Island. _

_"Mommy?" The child tug his mother's hand, bringing her back to the living world._

_"Yes sweety?" Mother Blonde replied. The young child pointed at the island and then brought it back to his mouth. The older blonde smile at her child, knowing his unspoken question._

_"That, honey, is where Daddy and Uncle AL first started their alchemy lessons." _

_The Child, through mouthful of fingers, questioned, "Where is Daddy, Mommy?" The blonde frowned and turn her gaze away from the island and to the now darkened skies._

_"He is away... on a journey." The blonde mindlessly replied to her curious son. _

_As if knowing the predicament his mother is in, the child remained silent and occupied himself with a thumb on his mouth and his golden eyes on the stars above._

Resembool, Amestris

Year: 1923

**RIINNNGGG RIIINNNGGGGG RII-**

Groaning like an angry monkey, Kyle Edward Rockbell, better known as Kyle Rockbell, slam his fisted hand on the ringing alarm clock and rouse to a lazy sitting position on his bed. A yawn crossed his face as he scratch his stomach, just above his belly button, and rub his still sleepy eyes. He then viewed his annoying, and still alive, alarm clock, it read 7:05 am. He groan again as he flop back to his bed and let sleep overcome him, that is until his mother announce breakfast.

"Kyle! Breakfast is ready.We have bacon and sausage, your favorite!"

Kyle jump off from his bed, rummages through his laundry to find suitable, and clean looking, clothes and socks and then dive under his bed to grab a pair of shoes. He run through his room, not caring that his bed is still unmade, only that his favorite breakfast is on the table, hot and fresh, ready to be devoured by him. He jump down the stairs, only to step on some random screw, but he didn't care as long as breakfast imprint his mind. Finally arriving to the kitchen, he quickly sat on a chair and happily ate his breakfast. His mother frown as she look up and down to his messy and colorful son. Sensing eyes on him, Kyle look up from his food and to his mother and mouth a 'what' through a chewed sausage.

Winry sighed and pointed her spatula upstairs, "After you're done eating, go change into some decent, and _clean_, clothes. I don't want you to look like that on your first day of school." Winry sighed and continued, "Dear God, you're just like your Father."

Kyle nearly choked. "I am NOT like that bastard!"

Winry gasp and shouted, "Do **not** call your father that!"

"Why!? Aren't you angry that he left us? To go to some selfish journey that he thinks is far more important that his own family!?"

"ENOUGH, I do not want to hear you talk like that about your father, you do not know what he is doing for the nation.. and for us! Now go upstairs and change, I do not want to hear you use those words or talk about your father that way again , Understand!" Winry yell and pointed his spatula again upstairs.

Kyle dashed pass his mother, climb the stairs to his room, and slam his door shut. Winry sigh as she sat on the closed chair she can find. "Kyle..."

Hands on his pocket and mouth grumbling curses that no nine year old should say, Kyle walked, in a slouch, along the road that lead to his school. He prayed to whatever God that reside in the heavens to make this day longer, for the longer he stays at school the more likely he won't be able to go home and face yet another argument with his mother. One should know that if a Rockbell is angry one better stay away or one might see one's deceased relative for a brief moment, but he knew that his mother would never do such a thing... well, he knew she'll do something that might make him cry in agony for hours, but it won't be THAT harsh.Now he's truly scared to go home. After the incident on the kitchen with his mother, he turned his already messy room to a room full of thrash, dirty laundry, and broken items. Afterwards he swiftly rummage through closet and took out a pair of clean socks a clothes which consist of a red t-shirt with a small, black alchemy insignia on his right sleeve, and black sport board shorts, and left the house immediately before his mother finds out about his room.

"Man.. this is really a drag.. why can't she just marry some really good guy that will stay with her.. and me... why can't I have a father who can teach me alchemy everyday, play sports with me, and trainin'" Kyle mumbled as he kick a lone rock. He look from his left and right. Nothing, just a bunch of bricked fences and grassy hills. He sighed. "Man.. wish I was livin' in Central right now and see uncle Roy..wait I mean, Fuhrer Roy, and Aunt Riza."

While on his way to school, he spotted some of his friends chatting with their parents near a tree beside the school ground. One of his friends wave at Kyle and motioned him to come. He obliged and jog to were his friend stood.

"W'sup, Kyle? Havin' a dandy mornin'" Kyle's southern accented friend said with a smile on his face.

"eheh.. well, sort of, Nathan." Kyle rub the back of his neck as he flash a crooked smile at Nathan.

"hahaha, well.. nice hear'n. Hey, I'd like you to meet m' pops. Pop, this 's Kyle, best buddy of mine since last year's school."

Nathan's dad grin and shook Kyle's hand. "Hey there lil' fella."

It took nearly all of Kyle's will to tame his anger. Ugh, He truly hated being called short or any word, or sentence, that is related to the forbidden word 'short'. When the older man shook his hand, Kyle eyed the man and observe his physical appearance. Nathan's man was tall and middle aged looking. He isn't really that good looking nor bad looking either, he is somewhat in between. He had a crooked nose with wrinkles here and there. His brown beard were sharp and bushy looking and he had a British style mustache. His gentle eyes and bushy eyebrows could soothe a raging ghost. His hair was short with few gray strands stinking out. His neck was thick and most of his body were somewhat physically fit, almost compared to General Armstrong, with a little belly fat like Izumi's husband, Sid Curtis. Kyle also noticed the clothes the man is wearing.

_Hmm.. I see he's from the military._ Kyle smirked at the man, who look at him curiously. "So Mr. Kent, where are you stationed and what is your rank?"

The man look at him in surprise, then at his uniform, and laugh. "You have good eyes there, lad. I am stationed at the southern border of our great ol' country and my rank is Major." and then the man laugh, "For a young lad, you sure 's serious 'bout this. What is your business?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious. Hey, you said you're stationed in the South, Have you visited Dublith?"

"Sure did, place 's great. 'specially Yauk Island, but were not allowed to go there, even us military soldiers. 'cept for the Fuhrer, his trusted Generals and certain officers, and the authority of medicine and automail engineering and her son."

"Hmp, Yauk Island. The place were my 'Dad' started his alchemy lessons." Kyle cross his arms together and closed his eyes angrily.

"You're pop's sure 's lucky to 've started his alchemy in that 'storical site. 'specially when it's forbidden." Nathan awed, eyes twinkle in fascination.

"Tch. Not proud of it also."

"Why not? The Legendary Fullmetal Alchemist took his first step to bein' a hero 'n that island. I sure would be braggin' 'bout this if my pops took a step there. " Nathan nodded in this statement as his father laugh.

"Hmp, I don't care about my Dad. Anyway, I gotta go and see the teacher. He or she need me for something I don't know. haven't done aything bad... yet. See ya at class Nathan." Kyle waved at the duo and scurried to the entrance of the school.

"Interestin' buddy you have 'ere Nathaniel. Kyle huh?" Mr. Kent scratch his beard and glance at his son.

"Yeah, Kyle Rockbell sure 's interestin'" Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Kyle Rockbell you say... Son of the Chairman of Medicine and Automail Engineerin' eh?"

"Yep."

Kyle ambled across the hallway and to his designated homeroom. There he met his waiting teacher who sat patiently on his seat and staring at the space in deep concentration. The teacher glance at Kyle and gave him a small smile, "Take a seat Mr. Rockbell."

Kyle gulped and took a seat across the teacher's desk. God, What did he do! He could feel his heart beating at a dangerous rate, and the silence of the room isn't helping much.

"I'm sorry to have summoned you here unannounced, I was planning on sending your parents a letter if I could have a chat with you ,and your parents, at your house before, but there was some... difficulties. I called you here that you will be recieving a different education than other 3rd graders." The teacher open a file, and read it " From what your your file states, Your IQ equals that of a 6th grader, but the District school board refuse to promote you to 6th grade due to your age. Because your IQ is higher than any 3rd graders and because you are the son of the Respectful Fullmetal Alchemist and the Chairman, the Resembool Education Committee Board has chosen me as your teacher."

Kyle let out a breath to relief his throbbing heart. _man, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack._

Kyle look around his surroundings and noticed that he's the only one, besides the teacher. Shouldn't there be another 'special' student, like him, here? "mmhmm.. and why am I the only one here, shouldn't their be another individual like me to listen you talk?"

"Because, Mr. Elric, The only student with a high IQ in this school, maybe the whole District, is you."

"Besides my IQ, why is being the son of the "Great" Fullmetal Alchemist and the Chairman part of the reasons why I am stuck with you?"

"It is to protect you."

"Oh, so a teacher can protect me. HA, you must be joking." Kyle pointed at the teacher and chuckled.

"Mr. Elric, I am the Deputy Commander of the Intelligence Department and the ASOC (A/N: ASOC is my made up military Corp, they equal the Navy Seals of US. ASOC stands for Amestris Special Ops. Corp.) and I was being nominated and voted upon by the higher ups, INCLUDING the Fuhrer, to teach and protect you."

"So?"

"I know you have great connections with the Fuhrer, but that does not make you immune to any orders and laws given and established by the Amestris government."

"Whatever teacher, go ahead. Teach me and 'protect' me hahaha" Kyle leaned back on his seat

"I do have a name."

"Sure give me your name, as well as your rank. Not that I'm gonna call by that anyway."

" It's Lt. Colonel Mark Cyrus."

"Cool, a Lt. Colonel. Anyway, This is wastin' time, when are we gonna start. The bell rang 5 minutes ago."

On his way back home, Kyle couldn't help but think about that Lt. Colonel. There's something about him he doesn't like. The way he would chuckle when he mentions about his mother and her achivements; and then that monotone speech about his dad and the Fuhrer, he talk about them like he doesn't like them or something. Sighing at this he scratch his golden scalp.

While walking along the road something caught his attention. He turn to his left and notice that a person, shouded in black, glare at him with ominous and deadly red eyes. He lock eyes with the figure and, for what seem like forever, run as fast as he could. His red eyes frightened Kyle terribly that he shook and his golden eyes dilated. He thrust the entrance door of his yellow house open and swiftly close and lock it behind him. He shiver with fear and descended upstairs to his room to change his clothes. a few minutes later, he climb down the stairs to meet her mother, who is tinkering at some piece of metal.

Winry look up at his son, and gave him a welcoming smile. "How was your first day of school?"

Kyle was not fooled at this. He knew that deep within that smile, anger resides. He gave his mother a brief stern eyes and then soften it to a apologitic one. "School was weird... and mom?"

"Yes sweety?"

"uh.. I'm really sorry about my room. I shouldn't have done that."

Winry and his son stare at each other in silence. Thunder clouds rolled, a cat screech, dogs bark, and drips of water colliding with any solid objects outside could be heard in the background. Kyle waited. Waiting for his mother to explode. Waiting to be paddled in the ass with a wrench, and waiting for the damn storm to start it's mighty roar and echo throughout Resembool. Winry broke the silence with a sigh.

"It's ok." Kyle was shock. Did she not go and check her room, and what his rage did? Kyle remembered the alarm that his mother made for him, it now lay in ruins on the floor. Wasn't she mad about that? Winry watch his son's face change from shock to a deep concentrated one. He smiled at this, _Just like Edward_ , "Go clean your room, after that bring the clock you broke."

"Aren't you mad?" Kyle asked, still confused.

"I was. But it doesn't matter, as long as you clean your room." Winry sighed once again as she continued tinkering with her unfinished automail. Kyle, not wanting to know what happens if he keeps on asking questions, left the livingroom. Winry watch her only child climb the stairs and to his room._ Besides, I don't think Edward's room will never stay clean_. Winry giggled and brought her attention to the automail on her lap. _Ed... when will you come back. _

_Ok, this goes here. and this goes to that._ Kyle shuffled about the room, placing all the scattered items on it's rightful area. He fixed his bed, pick all the items, mostly action figures and souveniers from places he visit, and a bunch of books. _Done, now.. where is that clock_. _Ah, there it is... wow._ On the floor beside the frame of his door and his ancient desk, lies the broken clock. It was broken in pieces, the screen where the time shows was broken and many screws and springs was scattered on that area. _I wonder how she'll fix this. It's totally in pieces._ On his way to pick all the pieces on the floor, something caught his eye. underneath his desk lies a journal, it was dusty and it's brown leather cover was ripped and scratched, and the book was covered in a deep sheet of dust. Kyle grab the old book, he observed it carefully and blew the dust away. On the front cover of the book, it reads 'Edward Elric'._ Dad's journal? What's it doing under there? _He flip a page and read it's first entry:

_January 14, 1910_

_On the day my brother and I did a human transmutation circle, an attempt to bring our dead mother back, we lost something important. It was really hard, really hard to move on without our mother, that is why we did the forbidden. Sure Winry and granny Pinako are here with us like a family, but they can never replace our mother. Anyway, while doing the human transmutation.. something went horribly wrong. My theory was flawless and perfect so nothing should be wrong, so why did we lost this? It wasn't because of the theory, it was perfect, it's because of us. As the result of this, I lost my left leg and my brother... his whole body. I couldn't stand losing another family member, but I don't mind losing that bastard we call 'our father', so I gave my right arm in exchange for my brother back.. but the exchange was not enough, I wasn't able to get his body but I did get his soul on an armor. I know this isn't the Alphonse I know physically, but as brothers, I know that it's Alphonse by soul. I don't care as long as my brother is here and alive. As for me, I thought I was gonna die from loss of blood, but he, thankful that Al is able to carry heavy loads, carried me to Winry's and Granny Pinako's House immediatly. A few days after I recover from this, I--_

"Kyle, Dinner!" Kyle groaned. He stood up and place the journal on his desk. _I never knew that Dad went through all that_ The boy felt slightly sorry for his father as he descended down the stairs. every step, he couldn't help but think about what his father's been through. _So why did he have to leave mom! I know he left her to find that Philosopher stone, but still..._ though he may feel pity for his father, that does not mean his anger died.

Forgotten, the clock lay in pieces on the floor. The wind blew through the window and on to the journal, flipping many pages. A piece of paper could be seen briefly beneath one of the pages, before others covered it.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really really really really sorry! I'm sorry for updating so late! I was busy as heck and I had so many stories to update. Again, I am really sorry and I would thank those who are still reading this story.**

**Chapter 7: William's Song**

Whistles could be heard as the blonde male happily drove his Ford Seddan. He would, from time to time, give the three nuns, who were still ogling at the man in front, sweet stares and smiles, earning him a small yet audible squeal from the three. Beside him, the albino girl quietly sat still, eyes concentrated on the rain outside, and humming soft hymn… a hymn that is quiet nostalgic.

The blonde slowly let his eyes drift to the albino and then back at the road, sighing at how silent it is. The rain pattering the roof of his car, the small snores coming from the now asleep trio behind him, and the melancholy hums of the albino just made him a bit depressed.

Trying to think of a way to get out this dispirited atmosphere, William suddenly sang a song he remembered a while back before he arrived in New York. Though the song is suppose to be sung by a female, his husky and smooth voice just made it seem like a male can actually sing this homelike feeling song. Ignoring the pattering of the rain and the morbid atmosphere, he suddenly imagine himself on grassy field at night, laying his back on a hill and letting his red orbs slowly wander from star to star, awing at every shooting star he would witness. He began whistling the tune and then later drumming his hand on the wheels in slow rhythm.

The Albino looks at him in curiosity and just watched him as he began singing through the drumming of his hands.

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_That I'm alright and I'm staying there with you_

He prolongs the last word as he continues his drumming. He then began whistling again while taking a glimpse at the front mirror and saw the trio sleeping ever so soundlessly. He stops whistling and continue where he left of.

_I wanna know if there could be any way_

_That there's no fight and I'm safe and sound with you_

He then quickly brought his red orbs on the albino, who is continues on looking at him with curious eyes, and gave her a small pat on her head with his free hand before bringing it back to the wheel and focusing his eyes on the wet road before him. He once again began drumming his hands on the wheel and whistling, then later started singing in a slightly high tune.

_And every time I look, I though you were there,_

_But it was just my imagination_

He drums on the wheel quickly and continued the song

_I don't see it anymore 'cause I see thru you now _

The albino suddenly started bobbing her head at the tune and listens intently at the now whistling and drumming man beside him. A small smile gracefully appears on her face, enjoying William's song. Suddenly, a bright light flash before her eyes and a sudden flashback appear before it. It was her time with Chrono and Rosette, at night beside the lake, chattering happy with her about old times and the new. She never notices it before, but a swift star passes by them as if blessing them with its light.

_Even now you still haven't noticed this quiet sky_

_I am always thinking of it, but I can no longer return to there_

William suddenly stops his drumming and singing, his smile faltered for a moment as a memory flash in his head. This went unnoticed by the albino, who, at some time, steals glances at the singing blonde. She was about to question him, when William sudden made an unexpected turn towards a lone motel and parked on one of the open areas.

"It's getting late, like I said before, I hate driving close to midnight… and it's kind of unsafe as well." William exited his vehicle and walk towards the entrance of the motel. The Albino merely watches the blonde as she let her hands fondle with each other.

A moment pass slowly and the blonde appeared before one of the sides of his car, where the albino occupies, surprising the silver head in the process. William just chuckles at this and open the door for her. He then gave her a key and opens another door. The trio sleepily walks out the car and leans onto it.

"That key is to you three's room. Your room number is 217; it's located on the second floor." William then started carrying their luggage and slowly marches towards the stairs. Azmaria, before sprinting to their room, woke the sleepy trio and motion for them to follow her.

Cautiously opening the door, the albino peek her head inside and then click the light switch on. She then opens the door as wide as it could and let the blonde inside.

"Just leave those here." Azmaria pointed at a corner near the bathroom. The man nodded and slowly place the luggage at the assigned area, he then walk towards the door and step aside as the trio slowly saunter to the room and to their bed. He chuckled at this before leaving the room.

"Good night, my ladies, if you need anything just come to room 101 downstairs." William playfully saluted at the four and closed the door behind him. He let out a gloomy sigh and brought his head up to stare intently at the now clear sky and the glowing moon.

"You really like to make me depress huh?" He questioned the moon.

He rummages his hair with his hand and sighs one more time before going to his car and sat on its roof. He once again look up to face the moon and began singing his unfinished song while reminiscing his past and experience.

_What's it stopping me? I get stuck again_

_Is it really ok? It's never OK for me_

_What's gotten into me? I get lost again_

_Is it really Ok? It's never going to be_

William let out a small sniff and rubs his nose with his right arm. A shiver slowly creeps into his back as he rubs his arms together for warmth, and, unknown to him, a small tear sled from his arms and onto his chin. A memory of him as a child walking down the streets of a different New York City, homeless and hungry, begging for pedestrians for any food or small amount of money for food, and an unexpected meeting with a man who took care of him and made him into what he is now, made him want to desperately want to go back… to his home, to him.

_And I will search harder to realize the things in front of my eyes_

_Even the wind's direction will surely change tomorrow_

_The wind whispers gently, the one that moves is the earth_

_Find the way and I will be able to see kindness _

He recalled his girlfriend, his home, to him, the one he saw as a father. The people he met in this place, the people that were like them but not their personality, made his urge to go back grow stronger. How he got here, he knew not. Lifestyle here was different from his home, and five years wasn't enough for him to fully adjust, but he'll adapt in some way.

The stars shimmered brightly above as they form a figure. William used his fingers to trace the stars together and smiles when the stars formed his girlfriend's face. _'Allie'_

_And every time I look, I thought you were there,_

_But it was just my imagination_

_I don't see it anymore 'cause I see thru you now_

He let out a small sob as few more tears shed from his red orbs.

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_That I'm alright and staying there with you_

He sat straight up and, for a few more minutes, stares up at the moon and then the formation of the stars that shaped his love. He then jump from his car's roof and walk towards his room. He did not want anyone; though vacant the place was, to see his true form at night. To see him as a not human, but a monster, a being against God, one who held the bloodline of the sinner, no one would accept him for he is… A Devil.

No one would accept him, but his love. William closes the door behind him and rests his back on it. He let his back slide and sat on the floor, face covered with his hands and cursing this part of his blood. He remembered the words his love said to him.

"_I don't care who you are, or what you are… I love you, please don't leave me."_

Those were the last words of his beloved before he disappeared from his home one night. With a determined look, he sat straight up and extended his arms to his side as his body began changing.

'_I'll come back, please wait for me'_

_

* * *

_

**If you are wondering what song William was singing it's "I wanna go to a place" by Rie Fu. It's a song mixed with the japanese and english language. I find it really beautiful and a bit homelike. **

**I really hope you like my story and I promise to update as soon as possible. I need to have muse up again for without it, my story WILL get confusing. **

**Again please send a review for it is food for the author to keep writing**

* * *


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I am terribly sorry for everyone who is expecting Chapter 8 but please read this so that you may know the reason why I have not updated in a while... I would like to deeply apologize for not updating for like... (checks update history)... 2 years now. I've been having a huge writer black-out and I lost all my plans for this story when my dad formatted my laptop so he could upgrade it to have more space! Good news though is that, thank God for the great invention of paper, I happen to find some of the plans for the story from a box full of old memos from long ago (I hate throwing things that I write out of boredom during my highschool years). Bad news is that it's only half... I totally lost the other half, and thanks to that horrible writer's block, I forgot how the story goes. Forgive me if it turned out horrible in the future, but I can assure you that you won't be displease at how it ends... please expect this story to be slow in terms of updates since I have eight other stories to update (readers are starting to threat me with swords and axes and brussel sprouts), plus drafts of three new stories, and college to attend.

I promise you all that this will not be labelled as "abandoned" or "discontinued"... I don't do that, even if it takes me years, I will finish this story. Your patience and support is enough to help me continue writing, so I hope you don't mind waiting a wee bit more for the next chap. I'm currently writing it and I'm only ¼ finish. Expect future chapters to be longer than the past ones. If you wish for a preview of the next chapter, just tell me and I'll gladly post it up.

Thank you for your kind support and patience,

Your's truly,

The super-slow writer

P.S. Your opinions are very helpful, so any suggestions or ideas are very welcome.


End file.
